Agent's Grief, an Agent K Oneshot
by Metron99
Summary: After getting lost during a trip to Manhattan, New York Riley and, the boy who protected her is finally back in Pleasant Hills. But, not before a company called "Oscorp" did something terrible to him Plus, there's something about "Peter Parker" that Agent K finds Familiar. AU Crossover, Slight PeterxRiley


**The Replacements copyright Dan Santat/Disney**

**Spider-Man copyright Stan Lee and Steve Ditko/Marvel Comics**

* * *

**Agent's Grief**

* * *

**[Daring Household, Agent K's Underground Bunker]**

a platinum blonde woman in a dark catsuit entered the Medical Wing of her underground base.  
she approached a metallic sick bed, where a fourteen year old boy lay motionless.

Agent K frowned as she pressed some buttons on her holo-keyboard.

an arc-shaped device slowly passed over the boy's body projecting beams of light that scanned and monitored his vitals.

K took a moment to look at the boy.

Short, scruffy brown hair.  
and, despite his eyes being closed, she remembered they were light blue.

he reminded her so much of...THEM.

"mom?"

K was jolted from her thoughts by a voice.  
she looked to see a teenage girl with ginger red hair approached.

It was Riley, her adoptive daughter.

"r-riley, dear." began K, shooken up

Riley looked at the boy laying in the capsule.

"will he...b-be alright?" asked Riley, concern on her face

K sighed sharply.

"to be honest...I'm not really sure." began the Secret Agent

"Your friend's health was in serious decline when you brought him to me.  
he's lucky to of survived This Long, the foreign DNA in his blood has taken a serious toll on him."

Riley frowned, her eyes half closed.  
K then looked back at the holo-screen, displaying the boy's vitals.

"can you cure him?" asked Riley

K said nothing, she just contined to stare at the screen.  
it soon displayed something...which made K frown.

"i..i can't."

"what?"

"i can't reverse the process." repeated K

"whatever this "Oscorp" did to him, they specificly engineered the mutigen to be Irreversable.  
purging his DNA of the foreign contamination IS possible...but, i wouldn't reccomend we do it."

"why not?"

"the Foreign DNA is too intergraded into his own.

if i remove it, it'll leave large gaps in his Genetic Code.  
his body would eventually breakdown at the cellular level."

K then looked at her daughter.

"simply put: If i Cure him, i'll Kill Him."

Riley stared blankly at her mother, stunned at this news.  
she then shut her eyes tightly and looked away, hiding her flowing tears.

"he...he saved me." began Riley, her voice shakey

"i was alone in that city, alone and scared.  
i still remember when...when some punks tried to-"

Riley paused, sobbing a little.  
K then bent down and hugged her daughter tightly.

"oh, riley dear...i'm so sorry.  
if only my tracker hadn't malfuctioned, i would've gotten you out of there."

Riley rested her head on her mother's chest.  
she cried a little, then continued to speak.

"he...he saved me.  
he took me to a safe place and kept me alive.

and, when those men took him...I did Everything i coul to save him.  
(choke, sob) but...i-it wasn't good enough!, they stuck that needle into him, an-"

"**SHHHH**, shh-shhhhh...it's okay.  
it's alright, its over now: no one can hurt him, now."

Riley pushed herself away from K and looked at her.

"tell he'll live...  
**PLEASE** tell me he'll be alright."

K sighed sharply.

she glanced at the boy, her daughter's Protector.  
the boy whose life was now hanging on a "thin thread."

K then looked back at Riley.

"i'm...not sure.  
his body is in this coma-like state to adapt to the change.

and, according to what you've told me: Others have undergone this change, and didn't survive.  
all we can do now, Riley...is hope and pray that he's stronger than those others."

Riley shut her eyes sight, tears flowing down her cheek.

then, a voice called out to her.

"r..r-rileeeey."

Riley widened her eyes.  
she turned and saw his body moving slightly.

"peter?"

Peter's eyelids fidgeted a little.  
he slowly opened them and looked around.

"r-riley?"

Riley immediatly ran over to his side.

"I'm Here, pete...i'm here."

Peter turned his head and looked over at the redhead.  
he smiled weakly, then reached over and grasped her hand.

Riley could feel his hand shaking and trembling.

"a-arrre...you-"

"i'm Okay, Peter...i'm alright." said Riley, doing her best to smile

Peter darted his eyes around.

"w-where...am i?"

"Your in Pleasant Hills: My HOME.  
this is my mom's underground base: you'll be Safe, here."

K took this moment to approached Peter.

"good afternoon, young man..." said K, in a pleasant voice

Peter looked up at the woman.

"hi."

K smiled.

"my daughter told me the most Wonderful things about you.  
and, i must say: i am VERY impressed."

K then took his hand and held it.

"impressed...and, Greatful."

K then kissed his hand softly.

"thank you for protecting my daughter during my abbsense...  
you have No Idea how worried i was of her safety."

Peter grinned.

"no p-problem, miss...i was h-happy to help."

"how do you feel?"

Peter groaned, then laid back down.

"Lousy..." said Peter, glumly

"i feel like i ate fifty pounds of cotten candy then, went to ride on a roller coaster eighty times in a row."

"Actually, that happened to my brother Todd, once." said Riley, trying to lighten the mood

"it's the "mutation sickness"  
you're going to feel ill as your body ajusts to the change." said K

"can't you reverse it?"

K frowned, sighing sharply.

"if i do...you'll die."

Peter looked at K, his eyes wide.

"what?"

"the foreign DNA is too heavily integraded into your system.  
any attempt at purging it would only lead to a fatal cellular breakdown."

Peter sighed sharply.

"so...it's either Die Normal, or Live as a Freak."

"You are NOT a freak, don't even say that!" said Riley, sternly

"How do you Expect me to feel!" retorted Peter

"that madman stick a needle into me, bragging that he was going to make me "More-Than-Human."  
I have No Idea what'll happen!, for all i know, i'll transform into an ugly monster and eat people!"

"You have No Proof that such a thing will happen." said K

Peter groaned, exhaling deeply.  
clearly K's words weren't getting thru to him.

"what kinda of "Animal DNA" did he put in you?" asked Riley

Peter narrowed his eyes, then exhale deeply.

"spider."

Both Riley and K's eyes widened at this.

"Spider?  
you mean: Eight Legs, Fangs and Webs."

Peter turned his head, looking away.  
Riley immediatly covered her mouth, feeling bad.

"sorry."

"what type of Spider DNA did Oscorp inject into you?" asked K

Peter grumbled.

"all of them."

K gasped loudly, stunned at this.  
Riley then looked at her, clearly confused.

"moooom?, is that a Big deal?"

"VERY." began K, still shocked

"there are approximately Forty-Thousand different spider species.  
each one with their own unique abilities and behavior patterns."

Peter just groaned silently at this.

"oops."

Riley looked at Peter.

"Pete, it's OKAY..." began Riley

Peter glanced at her.

"I don't care what they've done to you-"

"really?" said Peter, still depressed and upset

"you honestly expect me to believe that your not Freaked-Out by Spiders."

Riley wanted to protest...but, what Peters said WAS True.

"well...i, um-"

"(deep sigh) knew it."

Riley then grasped his hand and looked at him.

"Peter, PLEASE...don't give up.  
your my friend, I care too much for you to Lose You!"

Peter looked into Riley's wide, pleading eyes.  
he then sighed and smiled weakly at her.

"for you, Riles: ANYTHING."

Riley smiled wide, then gave Peter a quick kiss on his cheek.

"thanks."

Peter blushed bright red.

"y-yeah, sure...n-no problem."

K smiled weakly at this.  
then, she frowned and looked at Peter.

"peter..."

Peter and Riley looked up at the woman.

"Forgive me for prying, but...w-what is your last name?"

"Parker, why?"

K's eyes widened.  
but, she quickly hid this and regained her professional behavior.

"no reason, just wondering."

K then gently patted on Peter's head.

"just get some rest, and focus on recovering.  
i'm going to see what i can do about Oscorp."

with that, K turned and walked away leaving Riley and Peter alone.

Once she was far enough away, K hunched over and sighed sharply.

"i can't believe it...it's HIM, it's really him!"

K then walked over to a computer.  
she rapidly typed something in, and brought up an image on-screen.

it was of two adult: One Male, One Female.

the man had short dark brown hair and, wore a "james bond-esque" tuxedo.

the woman had short light brown hair that was curved and, also wore similair suit to the man (only, it had a skirt.)

K sighed sharply as she stared at the photo.  
below it was a caption in Bold Letters.

**AGENTS RICHARD AND MARY PARKER**

**1986**

"richard...mary."

**-[Flashback]-**

_**[London, England, 1989]**_

_"I don't like it." said a young Agent K, as she watched Mary gear up_

_"it's just a routine mission to germany."_

_"but, against The Red Skull AND Baron Zemo!" retorted K_

_"and, even though their not the original Skull and Zemo that terrorized the world during the Second World War._  
_they're reputation ISN'T anything to laugh at!_

_Dozens of agents have already been killed by them._  
_and, some of the Best Ones, too!"_

_Mary glanced over at K._

_"is that a hint of Worry i hear in your voice?_  
_strange...you've never been the cautious type."_

_K crossed her arms and huffed as she tured away._

_"Of COURSE not, I'm not worried about YOU._  
_i-i'm just worried about...PETER!"_

_"Peter?"_

_"YES, Peter._  
_you remember: your son who was born only a year ago._

_What if something happens to You and Richard?_  
_who'll take care of him THEN, Huh!"_

_Mary chuckled._

_"oh, don't be silly._  
_Richard's brother Ben, and his wife May watch him All-The-Time._

_and, if the worse even befalls us, then they'll take care of him."_

_"BUT-!"_

_"Karen...Relax._  
_this is what i do, what WE do."_

_K sighed._

_"i know, but-"_

_suddenly, Mary's "wristwatch" started beeping and vibrating._  
_Mary took a look at the small screen and sighed._

_"that's Richard, i'd better go."_

_K sighed sharply._  
_then, as Mary was walking out of the room...K spoke up._

_"you...will be careful, won't you?"_

_Mary stopped then looked back at K._  
_she smiled a warm smile at her._

_"of course."_

_K nodded._

_"well...G-Goodbye, then."_

_"bye."_

_Mary walked out the door._

**-[End of Flashback]-**

K wiped some tears from her eyes.  
though it had been Years, it felt like that night happened only yesterday.

Richard and Mary went on that mission (despite K's protests)  
and, just as K figured: it was a DOOMED mission.

the two agents were NEVER seen or heard from again after that.  
though, despite this, their mission was a great success.

Red Skull and Baron Zemo planned in starting a Third World War.  
and, the Parkers succeeded in stopping with the destruction of Zemo's Castle.

Still...K was never quite the same after that.

she learned to but Family First, and her career SECOND.  
and, that above all: the Safety and Security of her family was the most important thing.

But, could teh same Peter who saved her daughter, Riley REALLY and Truely be the son of her deceased comrads?

if so, why was he an Orphan living on the streets?  
he was suppose to be living with his Uncle Ben and Aunt May.

did something...Happen to them?

K wanted to believe he wasn't the same "Peter Parker."  
but, his name and similarities to them was Uncanny.

That, and a recent DNA test that K just ran confirmed his identity.

"peter...it IS you."

* * *

**Author Note: Oneshot Preview of a possible Spider-Man/Replacements Crossover.**

This short story is more Agent K centered  
and, takes place AFTER Riley returns from Manhattan to Pleasant Hills.

This is obviously an AU, where Peter gets his powers from Oscorp  
rather than a Spider Bite, AND in this universe: he's an Ophan with No Family  
(yes, that means Uncle Ben and Aunt May are GONE, making this a "What If" story of sorts)

I also had Agent K (real name "Karen", Honest) have a personal history with Peter's Parents.

as Marvel Comics revealed that in the Classic Spider-Man comics  
Peter Parker's parents, Richard and Mary, where Goverment Agents/Spies (they worked for S.H.I.E.L.D.)

I figured that since K is also an Agent  
she may of known the Parkers (may of been Good Friends with them.)

The whole Oscorp Cross-Species Experimentation thing  
was based on the story point that's being used for the 2012 "Amazing Spider-Man" Film and Videogame.

This will be a PeterxRiley story.

and, Yes: their really is 40,000 Different Spider Species in the world.  
and, Peter will have the "unique abilities" of each and every one (at least, i hope so)

Note: despite being "Disney Spidey" story.  
this is in no way, shape or form connected to my earlier Spider-Man/Pepper Ann story (duh.)


End file.
